Laughter, Sadness, and Smiles
by reading and writing 4 life
Summary: One shots on Eadlyn and Ahren as kids. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS! R&R
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since my amazing kids were born and I can't believe how grown up they are. Today is their annual doctor's check-up and they never look forward to it.

Me and Maxon enter the room and I walk over to them. "Eadlyn, Ahren we have to go to the infirmary," I say slowly as I wait for their reaction. Eadlyn is strong when it comes to seeing the doctor but Ahren detests needles and he sobs every time he has to come near them.

"Do you we need to get shots," Ahren whimpers as he backs away from me and Maxon.

"Remember last time you said you were going to be strong," Maxon says.

"Yeah, okay," he says after a slight pause. My eyes widen at how easily he walks out the door with Eadlyn by his side.

"That was easier than expected," I say turning to Maxon.

"I bribed him earlier this morning," Maxon says smiling innocently.

"Maxon!" I scold. "We can't do that, they'll expect something every time."

"I know, I know, but I want Ahren to be happy, I hate seeing him cry, so I decided that I am going to reward him."

"What did you bribe him with," I ask.

"A horse." Maxon says smiling .

"A horse! Maxon," I groan.

He chuckles and walks over to me, enveloping me into his strong arms. I look up at him and roll my eyes.

"What, the kids love horses, they are old enough to have them, I thought it was a good bribe."

I smile and roll my eyes again before walking through the door and down the hallways. When we arrive we see Eadlyn beside her whimpering brother, holding his hands. Eadlyn had told me before that she feared the doctor as much as her brother, but she hid her emotions for his sake. She is always so caring and I am so proud to call her my daughter.

"Your Majesties," the doctor says bowing as she walks through the door. She goes to the counter and checks some files before turning to talk to the kids.

"Eadlyn and Ahren, you are here for you check-ups, correct." She says smiling kindly.

"Yes," Eadlyn mumbles.

"I'm sure you are thrilled," she jokes.

"No we're not," she snaps.

"Eadlyn," I hiss but she doesn't look at me.

"No, no it's quiet alright. Naturally, I'm sure everyone dislikes check-ups, but we must do them. Now who wants to go first."

"Eadlyn does," Ahren shouts pushing her sister toward the doctor. Eadlyn obeys and walks into another room to be weighed and measured.

I decide to take a seat next to my son. "You're going to be okay, honey," I say stroking his back.

"I'm scared, I don't want a shot," he says as a few tears fall from his blue eyes.

Hey what did you father say, don't you want a horse?"

My son looks at his father and stops weeping immediately.

"Are you still going to get me a horse," he asks.

"I will if you sit still when you get your shot. Last time it took ten times longer because you kept wiggling," Maxon says.

"It hurts though," Ahren whines.

"You know, I remember a story that my mom told me many years ago," Maxon starts saying. "I used to hate shots, just like you and one time I was screaming and crying so much that the doctor had to send in five more nurses to hold me down."

"Really?" His son asks, his blue eyes widening in surprise, much like mine.

"Yes," he says chuckling. "But, I overcame it, just like you will."

"Yeah," Ahren says as he stares off into space. "Father, can I get a black stallion."

"Sure, whatever please you, as long as you don't cry," he says sitting next to us.

"Okay."

"Prince Ahren, will you come now?" The doctor calls.

"Yes." Ahren looks back at Maxon smiling and Maxon gives him a thumbs up.

Ahren disappears through the door and Eadlyn walks out holding her small arm. She walks up to Maxon and sits on his lap. I smile at the heartwarming sight.

"How did my brave girl do," Maxon asks.

"My arm still hurts," she says softly.

"I'm sure, but don't worry it will go away soon."

"Yeah," she says cuddling into Maxon's chest.

We wait silently for Ahren to return. I'm half expecting for the doctor to walk in and tell us that we have to come inside because Ahren won't stop crying, but Ahren surprises me ten minutes later when he walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"I did it mama, I got a shot without crying."

"Yay!" I say chuckling at his happiness. "You did it, my son is so strong." I say pulling him into a hug.

"Can I get a horse now," he says. He voice, muffled from the hug.

I look at Maxon and we both chuckle.

"Yes, let's go see."

"Ahren gets a horse!" Eadlyn shouts standing in front of me with a mad look in her eye. I can't help but smile.

"Yes and you can too," I add.

"Oh, then let's go!" She yells and both my kids run to the door jumping and screaming happily. Maxon stands up and walks toward them. My smile grows wider as they start pulling their father's hands to get him to move faster. I stand and passing the infirmary door, I close it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy, dad!" I whisper as me and Ahren open the door and walk into their room.

Daddy all of a sudden snores loudly and me and my brother giggle.

"Ahren," I whisper.

"What?"

"Let's tackle them."

My brother smiles mischievously and I giggle again. "On the count of three," I say. "One...two...THREE!" I yell and me and my brother jump on our parents screaming and laughing.

"Eadlyn!" My mother yells into her pillow as I jump around her. I fall dramatically on top of my dad and he groans tiredly.

"Come on daddy, it's Christmas!" I say happily.

"Presents, presents, presents," me and my brother chant, each time louder then the next.

"Okay, okay, let's go," my dad sighs.

"Woohoo," Ahren screams as we jump off the bed and run all the way down to the huge dining room with the enormous tree in the middle.

My eyes bug out of my skull when I see the amount of presents that are piled together. Me and Ahren look at each other before diving to open them.

We have opened ten by the time mom and dad walk in though the doors. They sit next to us, smiling.

"What did Santa bring you, sweetheart." my mom asks stroking my long brown hair.

"He brought me so many things. Look at this new doll house mamma. And this princess book, and then these nail-polishes."

"Wow, those are very pretty colors," my mother responds as she grabs my pink nail polish.

"What did you get, bud." I hear dad ask Ahren.

"I got a bunch of cars and a new brush for Mouse." Mouse is Ahren's black stallion. I have a white horse, her name is Emily and she is the best horse ever.

"That's awesome, you want to open some more of the presents."

"Yeah," Ahren says smiling and we walk back together to get more of them.

When we finish unwrapping and looking through everything we eat breakfast. My favorite, pancakes with eggs and fruit salad. I asked for a glass of chocolate milk too. Me, my parents, and Ahren head outside to the garden where m mom and I draw on our exclusively picked, by me, drawing table and dad and Ahren play soccer.

Me and mom talk a lot about art and music. I tell her I want to learn how to play the piano and the violin. I want to be just like my mamma.

We leave the palace a few hours later to visit grandma. We spend the rest of the day with mom's family and I get to see Astra who is super fun to talk to.

At the end of the day we get back home and mom and dad tuck us in. They go to Ahren's room first and when they finally get to mine, I smile.

Did you have a good day, honey," mommy asks.

"Only the best day ever," I say squealing and my parents chuckle.

"I'm glad, but it's better if you get some sleep, huh?"

"Yes," I say yawning.

"Goodnight, love-bug." Mom says as daddy kisses my forehead.

"I love you mom, love you daddy."

"We love you too," dad says smiling.

I close my eyes when they leave and smile. I will never stop loving my family. For as long as I live.

**Hello amazing people, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. **

**Enjoy-Bella **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We're playing with our younger brother in the playroom when the rebel alarm starts to ring. My parents have only every told us stories about all these things, but never have we experienced it.

Me and Ahren jump and run to Kaden who was once playing with blocks and now is crying hysterically. He is only four after all and we only just turned nine. How are we supposed to find the safe room again. What did mom and dad tell us.

"Think Eadlyn, think." Before I can the door bursts open and mom and dad stand there panting and looking around the room desperately before they find us. Mom runs to us with tears in her eyes as she brings us into her and we hug her the best that we can with her big stomach in the way. She takes Kaden who hasn't stopped crying and yelling for mommy even though he is being held by her right now. I take dad's hand and see that Ahren takes mom's. We all run to a metal door that opens when dad presses some buttons. We run inside and make it to a large room surrounded by guards.

"Daddy?" I say trembling.

"Don't worry, love. This is the safe room. We'll be safe and protected here."

I nod and my dad picks me up as he sits. I cuddle closer to my daddy and try to lower my frantic heart beat. I see Kaden asleep in mom's arms as they lay in one of the beds. My twin is talking with mom in a hushed voice so that he doesn't bother Kaden.

Suddenly the doors open again and Kyle walks in with his parents. I wave at him and he waves back as he is sat down on another bed by Marlee. His dad walks towards us and he and dad start talking. They're voices fade as I close my eyes and try to get away from this scary moment.

* * *

When I open them I'm back in my room. Scared I run out of the room and all the way to mom and dad's room. I slide passed the doors and jump on their bed to see all of my family sleeping peacefully. It makes me sad that I was sleeping all alone before, but I'm here now.

I go to dad's side and tap his shoulder. His eyes flutter open and he blinks for a couple of seconds. He opens the covers and I slide in next to him. I close my eyes and sigh contently. I feel safe and happy with my family and that will never change.

**Something short and sweet. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thank you, until next time- writinglover321. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom," I yell as I furiously make my way down the corridor. I barge into her study and she drops the papers she's holding in surprise.

"Eadlyn," she says, not sure why I'm so angry.

"Where is dad?" I ask, balling my fists together as I remember what happened twenty minutes ago. How could he be so rude. He nearly sent the poor guy running. I just hope that I can fix the problems that my dad caused.

"I haven't seen him."

I scoff and pivot my way back to the hallway.

"You," I yell and the guard clearly flinches.

"Me?"

"Go find my father and send him to my study," I hiss and he quickly scurries off. Pathetic. If you're going to get scared when a royal talks to you then don't risk your life and be a guard who works in the palace.

I stomp all the way to my room and slam the door making it echo. I pace for another twenty minutes waiting for my dad to show up. He's probably not coming. Of course he's stalling. Probably chatting to Ahren. Ahren has always been his favorite. At least I think he is, dad has never really made it clear, but I admit that I'm the one who causes my dad to stress more then he should sometimes.

When I hear the door open I watch him come in and I don't even attempt to hold in my anger as I scream at him.

"How could you do that. You embarrassed me! You scared him so much that he probably won't want to see me ever again. I like him dad, what the hell!"

"Eadlyn," he says in a harsh tone. "Never speak to me in that tone young lady."

I glare at him, wanting to scream my head off into the nearest pillow and then throw that pillow at him.

"I caught you making out with a guy who had his hands all over you, you can't expect me to just walk away. You're my little girl."

"Well, I let him do that so it wasn't like he was forcing me into something or violating me, dad! And I'm not a little girl. I'm almost seventeen. Stop treating me like a baby!" I yell and turn around so I don't have to look at him. I can see that I'm acting like a brat but he hurt me so I'm hurting him back.

"Love, listen. I want you to be happy but I just can't stand the thought of you growing up. I want you to stay little forever."

"That's impossible, dad," I grumble. I'm trying to breath in and out and calm myself before I do or say something that I will regret.

"I know, and that's why I get so worked up about all this grown up stuff."

I turn to look at him and stare at his aging features. He looks at me with a sad smile and runs his hands through his hair. "I still can't believe how old you are, how old all four of you are. You guys are growing up way to fast. Stay little forever, please? For daddy."

I can't help but smile and as he smiles back at me, I forgive him and run into his arms.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy."

"I know, love."

"Can I go see if I can find Alex now?"

I hear him mutter something and I giggle.

"He's nearly three years older than you, I don't know Eadlyn," he says warily.

"I'm a strong girl, daddy. And he is very polite and educated. Did you know that his parents are both doctors. His family used to be two's. Actually you might know his uncle. He said he is here with him for some political meeting. His uncle invited him to come and visit the palace, and that's how I met him. I'm assuming Alex's uncle works for you."

"What's his uncles last name?"

"Grant."

"Oh, yes. I know him. Mm, this Alex kid. Maybe I could reconsider. Now that I know that he's related to Grant. His uncle is a very good man. He has helped me on many occasions."

I roll my eyes. "Don't judge a boy just because he's a boy, dad."

"Mm, maybe your right, maybe your wrong, baby girl. I still think that not all boys should be trusted, especially with my little girl," He says smiling.

I scrunch up my nose and continue to burry my head into his chest. He kisses my head and then pulls away. "Go," he says pointing to the door with a smile. "Have fun, but don't do anything regretful, Eadlyn," he says, turning serious.

"I won't dad. You know I'm not like that."

"I'm know, darling."

I smile and hug him tightly once again before running to the door. "See you," I call out as I close the door behind me.

My father can be a pain but he is the best dad ever and I love him.

**Hello, I thought I should update so I wrote this little cute scene with Maxon and his daughter. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. Until next time amazing readers. -Bella**


End file.
